


Welcome to the Bangtan Charity Room!

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Amnesia, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Going insane, Hoseok as 707, Jimin as UNKNOWN and Rica, Jungkook as MC, Jungkook has amnesia, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Namjoon as V/Zen, Obsessive Behavior, Otome game style kind of thing at the end of certain chapters!, Recovered Memories, Seokjin as Jumin Han, Taehyung as Yoosung, They/Them and He/Him for Jungkook, Twitter, Yoongi as Jaehee, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: Jeon Jungkook, with no memories and a phone that has no contacts, get texted by an unknown number begging him to go to an apartment in Seoul, but he finds himself trapped in the said apartment with a texting room of people who are just as confused as he is.(Mystic Messenger AU)





	1. 0




	2. 1

 


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to choose who Jungkook should choose to message! Or you can check out my twitter and do the poll I have in my pinned tweet!


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Jungkook go find the noise, or hide as Namjoon says?


End file.
